Souls to be taken
by Tayklin Ram
Summary: Raven defeats Trigon with the help of a demon that she had summoned for the occasion... But in return the demon must take Raven as his mate . will Raven be able to take it?
1. Chapter 1

**IM SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO CONTINUE "THE LOVE OF A RAVEN" I KINDA GOT WRITER'S BLOCK… AND I'VE LOST MY PASSION FOR IT NOW D:**

This is my new story though … Oh.. Disclaimer: Nope don't own them. This is for the WHOLE story

OKAY…. THIS IS CURRENTLY DURING THE WHOLE "BIRTHMARK EPISODE" WHEN TRIGON HAS MADE IT INTO THE WORLD AND RAVEN IS TRYING TO DEFEAT HIM.. but she wont do it on her own (I totally got this whole idea from a different story and give them TOTAL credit for this first chapter but the next chapters will be MINE)

~story starts now~

" **Do you really think you can defeat me daughter? You never stood a chance. "**

"I know I can't. Not alone but with my friends then maybe I can"

Just as she said this, the titans began to pull themselves off of the crater filled pavement and looked to Raven who was advancing towards her father. Trigon saw her moving towards him and made an attack instantly, sending her flying back into the ground. The titans made useless attacks on her father hoping to avenge him for hurting their friend but their antics seemed futile. As Raven was slowly picking herself from the rubble and while Trigon was laughing at his little injured bird, an idea popped into her head. She knew it would cost her everything. Well not everything, just her soul. She began to float towards her father and quickly took her meditating pose chanting these words: **demons****ol donasdogamatastos (DEMONS OF HELL)**

**Monons ol bahal (HEAR MY CRY) od break oi micalp (AND BREAK THIS TIE) ~This is in enochian.. the language of angels and demons~**

Suddenly a fox like creature arose from the ground and charged toward the one who summoned him. Which would be our wonderful Raven. The creature growled at her before speaking. "Why have you called to me little one? Have you a problem that you want me to solve?" "Yes I have a problem that I'd like you to solve, would you please do so?" "I believe I would be able to as long as I'm sure on the price that you are willing to pay" "Yes I know it's my soul" Raven said bluntly as if she was somewhat annoyed but was too scared to clarify out of fear for her life. "Well then, alright what is your problem" he asked while she pointed to the now seething Trigon after seeing the powerful demon emerge from the ground. "Well hello there Trigon the oh so terrible" the fox like creation chuckled. **"Well hello there Akihiko" (YESSS I STOLE THIS FROM A YAIO ANIME.. I LOVE IT OMG IT'S JUNJOU ROMANTICA.. WATCH IT PLLZZZ ON YOUTUBE YOU'LL LOVE IT I SWEAR) ** it seemed that Trigon was about to say something else but was cut short when Akihiko leapt at him and attacked him full on knocking him off his feet.

Raven watched happily as the demon ripped her father to shreds. Eventually killing him COMPLETELY. The demon that had just defeated Trigon shrunk to the size of a normal fox as Raven nearly tackled it, obviously overjoyed with the death of her "father". "Now, for my payment" he said bluntly, much to Raven's annoyance. "I'm here" she said, waiting for him to do something.. or maybe even take her soul. The fox circled her now, swatting her butt with his tail making her yelp in pain. The titans eyed the fox worriedly as he now sniffed Raven deeply. "I like you little one, do you wish to be my mate?" Raven's eyes widened as did the titans once they heard the animal ask this. "Um, I'm not sure that I want to do that" she replied, not wanting to anger the demon. "Hah, I am not sure why I asked you since it wasn't a question, besides you just sold your soul to me to kill your father which I have done. So you belong to me now" Raven and the titans looked at each other with a worried look.

Raven looked as if she was going to run away but the demon seemed to have read her mind in saying: I don't think that would be very wise dear, if you run from me I will find you and then I'll have to punish you as well. Would you want me to do that? He said gently while finally taking the form of a human and rubbing against her body. Raven couldn't help but blush at the beautiful man that stood before her. His grey eyes seemed to peer into her soul, his broad chest outlined greatly by a muscle shirt and his growing erection being squeezed into tight black skinny jeans. Raven pulled up her hood to hide reddening face but was outraged when she found it was gone and in Akihiko's hand. She was about to snatch it back but found herself mute and incapable of screaming at her new mate. Although the titans thought it was slightly funny, Raven however did not enjoy it and teleported back to the tower that was not refurbished. (WORLD ENDING.. IS OVER? PEOPLE ALIVE AGAIN!) But what she did not expect to see was the rest of the titans as well as her new mate standing in front of her door. "…" Was all she could say since she was currently mute "Oh I'm sorry Love" Akihiko said sweetly before allowing her to speak again. "Yea, suuuureeee" she said obviously annoyed by his act of making her mute.

"I'm tired, GOOD NIGHT!" she screamed suddenly and phased into her room before anyone could react. The titans looked around to see that Akihiko was gone as well. They made confused faces at each other before hearing a high pitched scream coming from Raven's room. The titans burst into her room seeing what the problem was. '

It was Akihiko… Tickling her.

DID YOU LIKE IT PLEASSEE TELL ME?! R&R plz I NEED TO KNOW


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I don't own teen titans.

**Recap: Akihiko (Raven's Demon Mate) is tickling her**

The titans flung the door open to see a most disturbing sight. It was Raven. Laughing. While Akihiko tickled her. Raven let out a piercing scream of laughter as Akihiko (Let's call him Aki) was slightly touching odd locations on her body. One of his hands we're directly under her … shall we say (melons?) and oddly enough the 2nd spot was her stomach. The titans we're relived to find that Aki wasn't killing Raven or worse but a certain green changeling was burning with fury unbeknownst to the others. Everything was going well and the titans were stuck "awe-ing" at Raven and Aki who we're surprisingly having fun.. Until Aki killed it. -.- The hand that was on her stomach slowly moved to her "backside" but she didn't notice, she was too distracted by his other hand that made a B-Line for her boob. The others may not have noticed how Raven suddenly got angry or how she suppressed the anger just for her new mate. (DO NOT ANGER DEMONS WHO HAPPEN TO BE YOUR MATE.. THEY WILL KILL YOU… AKI= KILLER ^.^) But Beastboy noticed. And so did the others when he attacked. He leapt at Aki and knocked him off of Raven and onto her floor. Raven was just as surprised as the other titans, but even more so when she found Aki back on top of her as if nothing happened. She looked to the ground and found Beastboy unconscious mumbling something. She would yell at Aki but out of fear for her life and possible public humiliation she decided if would be best to do it later and take care of Beastboy now. She dived to the floor and brought his lips to her ear, trying desperately to hear what he was saying. His voice was shaky but nonetheless she could still make out the words which were "Wh—Whhy My Rave—veeenn? She was sup-posse to be.. mine" Raven's eyes widened greatly at this slightly surprising bit of information. It also seemed that Aki heard this bit of info. "Is that so, Raven?" he cooed gently. Feeling as if it was best to leave, she disappeared. With Beastboy in tow. She set his down on his bed and laid down next to him, slowly running her gentle fingers through his soft hair. She whispered to him gently not knowing that a shadow was lurking just outside the room. "I love you Beastboy, Please wake up Love" "For me?" Beastboy stirred slightly before slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her onto him. She giggled before she leaned in and kissed him. The lurking shadow was now crying. A single tear dropped before he disappeared in a puff of smoke cursing his mate and the green idiot that had managed to steal her affections. That single tear turned to ice and shattered onto the ground. Ice. Cold, hard and impenetrable. Like his heart. But if it is hurt, it will be broken.. Which is what his heart is. Broken.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.. I ONLY OWN AKIHIKO O.O HE'S MINE LET THE STORY BEGIN!

Everyone was on edge about Raven's new demon boy-toy being in the tower. Living with them. Together. Since he practically owned Raven it was only fair that she had to deal with him. So they shared a room, much to Robin's dislike.

~In the common room~

Beastboy was on the couch with Cyborg playing videogames although they were not so mindless this time. They seemed aware of their environment and a bit uneasy. In fact everyone seemed uneasy. Even Starfire wasn't trying to make some insane and possibly life threatening concoction that she called "food" although everyone knew that nothing in it was edible. Robin was pretending to read his new paper although he was sneered at Aki's hand that was currently stroking a blushing Raven's thigh. Although Raven didn't seem to mind on the outside…. On the inside was a whole different story. It was like an earthquake had hit nevermore. Happy was running around doing cartwheels off of Rage's Cage (Yes, Rage has to have a cage now.. so she cant get lose) Timid was cowering in a corner but the deep shade of red on her cheeks was obvious. Brave has picking up Love after she fainted. Knowledge was rubbing her aching temples at the commotion. And Lust….. She was doing "something" No one could really tell since her back was turned but all you could see was that her hand was propping her up while the other was… "busy" up front.

Raven didn't even try to put a stop to it. She was lost in the sensation. She had never felt something that felt this good. But then again if you were born to be a portal to the most powerful demon in the world would you have a lot of pleasurable moments? Eh.. I don't think so. Aki didn't seem to know what he was doing. Just moments ago she had fallen asleep on him and he was running his fingers through her hair. That is until his fingers gradually started moving downward until they just magically ended up on her thigh. That's when she woke up. Although she didn't show any signs of being remotely awake, Aki knew she was. Maybe it was that her breathing rate increased or the spike in her emotions that alerted him of this new activity.

It was a while before any actually spoke and the only sound in the titans tower was the beeps and annoying little buzzes of the videogame that cyborg and Beastboy weren't so enthralled in as usual.

"I'm taking Angel up to bed" Aki spoke.

Everyone whirled around at the sudden sound of a voice in the generally silent common room. "Angel?" Beastboy replied with what sounded like a snicker. "Yes, Angel" He said with his voice void of any emotion. "You mean friend Raven is Angel, Correct?" Starfire asked with a certain look on her face. "Yes." And with that he sauntered towards the door with his _Angel_ in his arms. "You do know that this Angel you speak off is part demon?" Robin suddenly spoke; most likely annoyed at the closeness of HIS bird and that demon that was carrying her. "Of course I know, but compared to me, she's practically got wings and a halo" The sliding door _swished _close but not before they heard the tune he was quietly singing "_You are my sunshine my on-"_

As soon as the door was closed Beastboy let out a huge sigh. " My god that was awkward" "Tell me about it" Cyborg said just as quickly.

"Are friend Raven and Mr. Fox-man doing the dating?" "No, it's more like he owns her I guess" Beastboy said while turning off the videogame that's now said "GAME OVER" Robin got up and stomped out of the room completely leaving everyone in shock and worry.

OKAY.. IM SORRY IT'S SO SHORT IT'S JUST THAT I PLANNED TO LEAVE THIS STORY IN THE DIRT AND NEVER COME BACK TO IT SO I KINDA GOT WRITER'S BLOCK BECAUSE I CANT THINK OF ANYYTHHIINNNGG RIGHT NOW.


End file.
